The Crimson Dossier
Elizabeth Friendly's dossier on Crimson. *The Creators are called صعد Sai-dou-a-hed. A small but well connected radical group who originated as an old cult in Egypt but who now have links with **Jihadist groups across Africa, the Middle East and India, **illegal hunting operations that fuel traditional Chinese medicine, **Eastern European arms trafficking **The drug cartels of South America and beyond. *They claim to have their roots going back to the pharaohs, but in reality we believe they were founded in the wake of Egyptian Independence. The few examples of literature that have been found published by the group are usually in the form of instruction manuals and guidebooks, with little information about their goals. Although they use a great deal of religious rhetoric in these texts. *They specialise in illegal pharmaceuticals and violent attacks. They are believed to have a wide network of highly sophisticated drugs labs and they often establish their drugs through other fronts. *They believe in a form of alchemy and mix substances that have been imbued with mystical properties. They are believed to use substances extracted from their victims as part of their preparations. In the case of Crimson, there are large amounts of oxidised Hemoglobin. *This is the first time they have sold their non-standard performance enhancing drugs to outsiders. *They are known to have a variety of other very potent drugs of which Crimson is the most straightforward. *What we know about the drug is that it is only detectable for a few hours after taking it, but the effects can last for much longer and it is very addictive. It’s an excellent way of ensnaring people to use as pawns and soldiers. *We do not know their goals, but their drug creation activities seem to be a means of funding their attacks on individuals. *The DEA are keeping a tight lid on information because they don’t want to let them know how much we know about the organisation. *Current intelligence indicates that the US operations do not feature any of the inner circle of the organisation and that all operations are being performed by members of a Croatian criminal organisation. *It is sold in various states of purity. Purity decreases as it reaches street level, usually cut with some other form of street drug. The criminal gangs themselves and special select clients use the relatively pure version which is hard to detect. The pure form contains no discernable active ingredients, but plenty of herbs, rare earth minerals, human and animal components. Because of this the DEA have focused their investigations on the drugs that this is cut with (the crystal meth, steroids and other street drugs), believing that it is some interaction of these which causes the extreme results. Current Events: Tracking down local sellers led to a raid on an active night-spot where a group of people were seen dealing. The confrontation escalated with the sellers demonstrating inhuman strength. The Muscle were incapacitated and arrested and samples of the drug were recovered. However the primary seller managed to escape in the confusion after taking wounds that should have been incapacitating. They have not been seen since.